New York Ledger
with an edition of the Ledger.]] The New York Ledger is a tabloid newspaper seen and mentioned throughout the ''Law & Order'' franchise. Based on its appearance, it can be said to be based on the tabloid-style New York Post daily newspaper. Sergeant Phil Cerreta read a sentence from an article in the Ledger to his partner Detective Mike Logan. According to him it said: "Mrs. Cullen thanks the police for apprehending her husband's killer". ( :"The Wages of Love") As of 2002, George Tate was the publisher of the Ledger. ( :"Maledictus") The editor of the competing newspaper New York Sentinel, Ben Elkins, once said that he "wouldn't wipe his ass" with the Ledger. ( : Pravda) Members of the New York City Police Department who had a personal relationship with reporters employed by the Ledger would sometimes use those connections to further their investigations. Robert Goren did so on a few occasions, including one attempt to bring the serial killer known as Body By Jake out into the public eye. The attempt did indeed provoke him into attempting another murder, which was narrowly avoided by the intended victim. ( :"Shibboleth") Olivia Benson leaked information about an anthrax case to a reporter (Jackson Zane) against orders from the Feds. Zane ends up going to prison to protect Olivia. ( : "Storm") In 2009, the Ledger got an exclusive scoop on Councillor Neil Hayes-Fitzgerald's deals with contractor Chris Palarno thanks to tips from Hayes-Fitzgerald's stepdaughter, Stacy. ( : "Playing Dead") :A close-up shot of a letter addressed to the paper revealed that it is located at 208 South Street, New York, NY 10001, which is a non-existent address. 208 South Street is in ZIP Code 10002. ( : "Poison") Ledger Employees *'George Tate', publisher *'Tom Santini', reporter *'Nick Ganzner', reporter *'Kurt Moss', reporter *'Jackson Zane', reporter (incarcerated) *'Derek Freed', reporter (deceased) *'Gerald Fox', columnist *'Adam Stein', gossip columnist *'Dennis Griscomb', investigative journalist *'Jimmy MacArthur', reporter Image gallery ''Law & Order: Criminal Intent Notes *Dick Wolf created a show called ''Deadline that featured reporters and editors from the New York Ledger. The show was cancelled after five episodes, and only 13 episodes were ever produced.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadline_(American_TV_series)\ *The New York Ledger has been seen in other TV shows unrelated to Law & Order: **It was seen on newsstands in the TV series Person of Interest, possibly as a homage to L&O.Roush, Matt (2 Dec 2013) "[http://www.tvguide.com/News/Ask-Matt-Family-Guy-POI-1074074.aspx Ask Matt: Deaths on Family Guy and Person of Interest...]" TV Guide **It also exists in the CBS drama . It should be noted that Blue Bloods has writers who have worked on Law & Order, Law & Order: Special Victums Unit, and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. **In an episode of FBI, the murder of a Ledger reporter was investigated by the titular team. Maggie's husband Jason also wrote freelance pieces for the Ledger. Appearances *''Law & Order'' (4 seasons, 4 episodes): **Season 2: "The Wages of Love" **Season 5: "Second Opinion" **Season 9: "Juvenile" **Season 17: "Fame" *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' **Season 11: "Witness" References Category:Newspapers